You Belong To Us Only
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT! I don't know if this is considered a cross-over but I think so. In the Miracle's Diner Kuroko and Kagami goes in to do their job, watch over animatronics. The animatronics love Kuroko but despises Kagami for being close to Kuroko. They plot a plan against Kagami and hopes Kuroko doesn't notice. What will happen to Kagami? Will Kuroko find out what they are planning?


One-Shot:

Kuroko and his partner in basketball Kagami stepped out of Kagami's car. They looked at Miracle's Diner, Kagami looked in disgust and Kuroko looked in happiness.

"Why did you take a job here Kuroko?" Kagami demanded angrily.

"I came here a lot when I was a kid and I still go now Kagami-kun. I wanted the job here to see them again." Kuroko said with a soft smile.

Kagami groaned, "You called me in the middle of the night to come here with you. Coach is gonna kill us for staying up late. You're not supposed to have a job yet anyway!"

"It won't be that bad Kagami-kun, now let's go shall we?"

Kuroko entered the building and Kagami followed with reluctance. They went to the stage and looked at the animatronics. Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi immediately turned to Kuroko with a smile.

"Ah, Tetsuya you finally came, I was afraid you didn't accept when we suggested for you to take this job." Akashi said with a smile.

"Well he shouldn't have accepted this job, who would want to hang out with robots anyways." Kagami spat.

Everyone but Kuroko glared at Kagami with a dangerous glint.

"Kurokocchi, who is this _person_?" Kise said person as if Kagami wasn't a person at all.

Kuroko frowned at the implication on person but answered nonetheless, "This is Kagami-kun, my partner in basketball. Don't be mad at Kagami-kun, he has never been here before so he doesn't know you."

They continued to glare at Kagami who glared right back.

"Is that so?" Midorima said slowly and turned back to Kuroko, "What do you want to do then?"

Momoi stopped glaring at Kagami and squealed, "Oh! I know, let's play hide-n-go seek! It's been so long since I played with Tetsu-kun and everyone else!"

"No way, if you are gonna play all night I'm gonna go sleep in the office." Kagami said and turned around to go to the office.

Kuroko frowned, "Why Kagami-kun, it should be fun."

The animatronics eyes flashed pitch black before going back to normal.

"Yes, why not join us?" Akashi said in a too friendly tone.

"No, I'll go sleep; I don't want Coach to kill me tomorrow for not sleeping." Kagami lazily waved and walked off.

' _Don't worry, your Coach won't kill you, we will.'_ Was the thought that flashed into the animatronics mind.

Kuroko sighed and looked back at the others, "So who's It then?"

"Uh, how about…YOU!" Murasakibara shouted the last word.

The six animatronics ran out the door as soon as Murasakibara said that.

"COUNT TO 60 FIRST KUROKOCCHI!" Kise yelled back.

"NO FAIR YOU GUYS!" Kuroko yelled back which made them chuckle.

They hid behind the counter in the kitchen and grouped together.

"Even when Tetsuya grew up he is still the same." Akashi sighed.

"Of course Akashicchi! And that's why we all love him!" Kise hummed.

"But that Kagami is getting in the way." Aomine said darkly.

"Yeah, we need to get rid of him." Momoi agreed.

"Can I crush then eat him?" Murasakibara asked excitedly.

"We need a plan so Kuroko won't find out." Akashi said with creased eyebrows.

"If he does, we can put him in our secret room and keep him." Midorima suggested.

Kise smiled brightly, "We can keep Kurokocchi then? Let's keep him Akashicchi!"

"Keep who?" a voice said behind them.

They swiftly turned their heads toward the voice and saw Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, how did you find us?" Murasakibara asked.

"Kise-kun's smile was so bright it lit up the whole kitchen and I couldn't help but notice it." Kuroko said in a serious tone.

"Tetsu you got a good humor!" Aomine said before laughing.

"I was serious, look around," Kuroko retorted, "and I don't have any humor Aomine-kun."

They looked around and sure enough, without the light the room was oddly bright. They swerved their heads towards Kise who still had a smile on him.

"Kise! Your smile is lighting up the room!" Aomine groaned.

"Ah, really?" Kise said with the smile gone and the room turned back to pitch black.

"Ryota, you got punishment now." Akashi said darkly.

"Wwaahhh! Kurokocchi, Akashi is bullying me!" Kise said and lunged at where he saw Kuroko last.

He successfully got him but toppled both of them on the floor.

"Ow, Kise-kun please get off of me." Kuroko grunted.

"Sorry Kurokocchi!" Kise said and frantically got off, "Are you ok?"

"I am, I was just caught off guard, how about you Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he got up and held out a hand for Kise.

"I'm fine!" Kise said and enthusiastically grabbed Kuroko's hand.

"If you say so, what did you mean by 'Keep him' anyway?" Kuroko asked them.

"We were talking about your dog Nigou; we wanted to keep him for a little while since you can't come that much anymore!" Momoi said nervously.

"That's fine but he needs to eat, bathe, and sleep though." Kuroko informed.

"We can handle that, ever since you complained about us not being water-proof, they put a coating to make us water proof." Akashi informed, "Also, Murasakibara and Midorima can make something for him to eat, he can take naps with Aomine as well."

"Well, then I guess it's ok…by the way, I win!" Kuroko said cheerfully.

"Ah, you're right!" Murasakibara exclaimed.

Akashi chuckled in amusement, "That is true, Tetsuya did win, Ryota, you are next."

"What?! Why me?!" Kise exclaimed while crying.

"Because you are the one who blew our cover." Midorima stated.

"Kurokocchi, they are bullying me!" Kise complained and glomped Kuroko.

"It is your fault Kise-kun, I don't blame them." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Wwaahhh! Even Kurokocchi is bullying me!" Kise had tears run down his animatronic face.

"Kise-kun can cry?" Kuroko asked bewildered.

"We asked for a compact in his face so he can cry when he wants to." Midorima explained.

"Ah, I see." Kuroko said while pulling away from a sobbing Kise.

"Well, let's go then Tetsu, Kise will stop on his own and go after us." Aomine said while pulling Kuroko towards the door.

"Aomine-kun, please don't pull my arm." Kuroko asked.

"Ah, sorry Tetsu." Aomine said and quickly let go of his arm.

"It's fine." Kuroko said and continued to walk aside Aomine.

"Let's split up, the idea of saying together didn't work so let's try spread out." Akashi said and they all nodded.

' _Come back here in 5'_ Akashi mouthed to the other animatronics.

They nodded once again and ran in different direction, only Akashi stayed.

"Kise, check in on _Kagami_ and see if he is still awake or not. Once you check, come back here right away got it?" Akashi ordered.

Kise nodded and ran to the office in the speed of light. Akashi started to plan mentally on what they would do. In 5 minutes the other animatronics came back. Then 3 seconds later Kise appeared as well.

"Kagami is asleep right now Akashicchi." Kise informed.

Akashi smiled, "Perfect, now then I have a plan, gather around."

They huddled in a circle and listened to Akashi's plan. They smiled and it got bigger and bigger as they heard the plan. Once Akashi finished they had a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"That's perfect Akashi!" Momoi squealed.

"Shintaro, you go get the drug just in case Kuroko comes and see us." Akashi ordered.

Midorima nodded and dashed off to the nurse's office.

"When are we gonna start Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked with a creepy smile.

Akashi grinned, " _ **Now**_." he answered.

They all dashed off to do their part of the plan. Kise silently creeped up on a sleeping Kagami with a huge grin. He moved his mouth to Kagami's ear and took a huge breath.

"KAGAMI! KUROKOCCHI IS MISSING! HELP US FIND HIM!" Kise screamed in his ear.

That had instant effect and Kagami toppled out of his chair.

"What about Kuroko?" he asked while getting up.

Kise adopted a tearful look, "We can't find him anywhere Kagami, I found the others and we all looked, he's not in here!"

"Che, that idiot, I'll smack some sense in him when I find him." Kagami said grumpily as he stood up and stretched.

They walked out and saw Momoi who had a weird smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?! Kuroko is missing isn't he?" Kagami demanded.

"Tetsu-kun isn't missing, but you will be." Momoi said with the smile still on her face.

"What are yo-" Kagami got cut off as he saw Momoi's teeth become triangular.

She reached up to him and before Kagami could jerk back, he felt Kise hold him in place.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Kagami screamed as Momoi sank her teeth into his neck.

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Setting Skip/**

Kuroko's head snapped up when he heard a scream. He slowly crawled out of his hiding place. He stood up and started to run towards the office.

"W-What…" Kuroko stared wide-eyed at what he saw outside the office.

Kagami was on the floor and Momoi was on top of him. But the horrifying part was that Momoi was eating Kagami's _**face**_. He stared at the scene in fear as blood and meat flew in the air while Momoi ripped into flesh.

"Ah, Kuro-chin is here." a voice said behind Kuroko.

He turned around to see Murasakibara, who lifted him into the air.

"Murasakibara-kun let me go! Kagami-kun is-" Kuroko said struggling.

"Why do you care about him Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked darkly.

Kuroko stopped abruptly and swerved his head towards Murasakibara.

"Because he's my partner in basketball, and my best friend!" Kuroko yelled out and continued to struggle.

Murasakibara sighed, "Mido-chin come over here and do it."

Midorima stepped out of the shadows with a held a tiny bottle in his hand. He sighed, unscrewed the bottle, and dumped the contents in his mouth. He went over to Kuroko and kissed him while transferring the contents to Kuroko who had no choice but to swallow.

Midorima backed up when he was sure Kuroko drank the contents. He saw Kuroko's eyes become glassy in a few seconds. Kuroko struggled to stay awake but the drug was taking effect and he felt himself slip.

"Why Midorima-kun?" was what he said before slumping forward in sleep.

"Because we love you Kuroko." Midorima whispered then sighed.

"I'm taking him to the secret room Mido-chin" Murasakibara said while picking Kuroko up and walked off.

Midorima saw Akashi come in and smiled at what he saw and nodded towards Murasakibara. Midorima turned to Momoi and saw that she finished off Kagami and all that was left was bones. Aomine came in with a trash bag and gathered the bones in the bag.

"Good job, Tetsuya is now ours." Akashi said with a devious smile.

Everyone also smiled, _'Ours and only ours.'_ they thought as they walked away.


End file.
